


Bitter

by SqueebFish



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sad, Short, a study on crenny, i was bored, maybe I'll continue?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueebFish/pseuds/SqueebFish
Summary: There it was again... That ache.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Bitter

There it was again… That ache.

“What’s with the face, McCormick?”

Has it always been that bad?

“Was just thinking about how fugly you are.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He was always on his mind.

A laugh, the barbed wire around his heart wound a little tighter. 

“Fuck you, dude, I’m beautiful.” Kenny knew it was supposed to be a joke. But the smile Craig was giving him as they walked down the street was convincing him it was anything but.

He hissed through his teeth, “Nah, man you’re fugly as hell.”

A light shove to his shoulder. “Says you. I’ve seen you eat trash for like 5 bucks.” The skin where his hand touched buzzed under his clothes, so different than being electrocuted.

“Didn’t I look beautiful doing it?” The question came out teasing. This was dangerous. Kenny turned to him and put on his best smile, “Plus, you know I’ll do anything for a bit of cash.” His voice had dropped a half-pitch lower, and Kenny didn’t know if it was the light or some trickery from his imagination, but he could swear there was a dusting of red across Craig's cheeks before he turned away.

“I have seen you do some dumb shit for a dollar.” Craig’s voice was tight as he rubbed the back of his head. He wasn’t looking at him; Kenny felt hollow.

He was treading a line, he knew. Craig was with Tweek, and had been since forever. For Kenny to have this dumb crush was ridiculous and selfish. For Kenny to flirt and wish Craig would humor him was selfish. For Kenny to want him at all was selfish.

“Craig!” A loud yell came from behind them, and Kenny wanted to cry.

Craig’s face lit up as he turned toward the sound, and it made him want to curl against the ache in his core. Why couldn’t he look at him like that?

“Honey!” Craig had opened his arms for Tweek as he came running down the street. They collided into a hug and Kenny couldn’t tell if he was happy for them or bitter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a kind of writers prison, so if there's any ships or prompts for South Park anyone wants to see, feel free to suggest some in the comments. I write most things and I'm really bored and uninspired. :(


End file.
